Rocinante
"Rocinante" (로시난테) is a song by INFINITE, and the third track in their second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yeah Without Regret 끝없는 발자욱이 닿는 밑에 물었어 모든 걸 Failure 어차피 한번쯤 겪고 지날 일이야 아름다운 과정들 아직도 갈 길은 한참 남아 벽이 높다면 차라리 부숴 주겠어 시간을 넘어 데려다 줄게 너만 날 믿으면 돼 보여지는 현실은 곧 과거가 돼 잠깐 몰아치는 소나기일 뿐 태풍을 정면으로 뚫고 나가 반드시 나는 이길게 자 가라 드넓은 세상으로 보이지도 않을 만큼 멀지만 내버려 둬봐 이건 내 할 일이야 바람이 닿는 곳에 절실히 원하면 찾을 거야 니가 바라던 그 곳에 올라서겠어 지킬 때까지 쉬지 않을게 너만 날 봐주면 돼 주어지는 시련은 날 강하게 해 잠깐 따끔하는 통증일 뿐 격차를 조금씩 더 좁혀 나가 반드시 나는 해낼게 자 가라 드넓은 세상으로 보이지도 않을 만큼 멀지만 내버려 둬봐 이건 내 할 일이야 바람이 닿는 곳에 반드시 해 보일게 너만은 날 부끄러워 말아줘 좀 더디고 먼 길을 돌더라도 Uh Uh Yeah 밤이 깊어도 별은 빛나 나만 빗나가던 운이란 놈도 나침반이 돼 나를 인도해 오직 오르막길에 더 광대해 Happy Ending 연극 죽을 만큼 슬픈 뒤섞이는 감정들 날 찾아올 때 네게 줄게 필요 없이 버려지는 마지막 선물 자 가라 드넓은 세상으로 보이지도 않을 만큼 멀지만 내버려 둬봐 이건 내 할 일이야 바람이 닿는 곳에 |-|Romanization= Yeah Without Regret kkeuteomneun baljaugi danneun mite mureosseo modeun geol Failure eochapi hanbeonjjeum gyeokkgo jinal iriya areumdaun gwajeongdeul ajikdo gal gireun hancham nama byeogi nopdamyeon charari buswo jugesseo siganeul neomeo deryeoda julge neoman nal mideumyeon dwae boyeojineun hyeonsireun got gwageoga dwae jamkkan morachineun sonagiil ppun taepungeul jeongmyeoneuro tturko naga bandeusi naneun igilge ja gara deuneorbeun sesangeuro boijido anheul mankeum meoljiman naebeoryeo dwobwa igeon nae hal iriya barami danneun gose jeolsilhi wonhamyeon chajeul geoya niga baradeon geu gose ollaseogesseo jikil ttaekkaji swiji anheulge neoman nal bwajumyeon dwae jueojineun siryeoneun nal ganghage hae jamkkan ttakkeumhaneun tongjeungil ppun gyeokchareul jogeumssik deo jophyeo naga bandeusi naneun haenaelge ja gara deuneorbeun sesangeuro boijido anheul mankeum meoljiman naebeoryeo dwobwa igeon nae hal iriya barami danneun gose bandeusi hae boilge neomaneun nal bukkeureowo marajwo jom deodigo meon gireul doldeorado Uh Uh Yeah bami gipeodo byeoreun bitna naman bitnagadeon uniran nomdo nachimbani dwae nareul indohae ojik oreumakgire deo gwangdaehae Happy Ending yeongeuk jugeul mankeum seulpeun dwiseokkineun gamjeongdeul nal chajaol ttae nege julge pillyo eobsi beoryeojineun majimak seonmul ja gara deuneorbeun sesangeuro boijido anheul mankeum meoljiman naebeoryeo dwobwa igeon nae hal iriya barami danneun gose |-|English= Yeah, Without Regret, I asked everything to the ground That my feet endlessly touch Failure, it’s just something you go through And passes by anyway, beautiful journeys There’s still a lot left to go, if the walls are high, I’ll break them down I’ll pass over time and take you, You’re the only one who has to trust me The reality before you will become the past, It’s just a passing shower Face the storm and go through it, I will definitely win Now go into the big world, Though it’s so far I can’t even see it Leave me alone, this is what I have to do, Wherever the wind goes If you really want it, you’ll find it, I will climb on the place you wanted Until I protect it, I won’t rest, You’re the only one who has to look at me The hardships given to me make me stronger, It’s just momentary pain Shorten the distance, I will definitely overcome Now go into the big world, Though it’s so far I can’t even see it Leave me alone, this is what I have to do, Wherever the wind goes I will do it for sure, you’re the only one Who can’t be embarrassed of me Even if it takes a bit longer Even when the night is deep, the stars are shining Even luck that used to escape me Becomes my compass It guides me only to uphill roads Ridicules me even more, happy endings Only come after emotions mixed with sadness When it comes to me, I’ll give it to you, The last present that is thrown away without being needed Now go into the big world, Though it’s so far I can’t even see it Leave me alone, this is what I have to do, Wherever the wind goes Category:Songs